


Nero Boyfriend Scenarios

by AnnieMura123



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-23 02:20:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12496368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieMura123/pseuds/AnnieMura123
Summary: A list of Nero Boyfriend scenarios. Requests are open





	1. How you meet

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, its such a short chapter. But I noticed that there aren't so many Nero fanfics and one shots so I decided should make one for all the Nero fans out there. Hope you love them. Requests are currently open so drop them in.

** How you meet **

You were drawing head shots of your favourite Devil May Cry character, Nero as you concentrated on the final details of Nero’s hair. Once you were finished, you were strangely mesmerised by your own drawing as the drawing blinked, which caused you to jump in your chair. You placed a hand on your beating heart trying to calm yourself down. You leaned closer to your work as you glared.

“I could’ve sworn the drawing just blinked…” you speak out loud as a bright nearly blinds you, and the next thing you know you’re falling out the sky

“HHHOOOLLLYYY SSSHHHIIITTT!!!” You scream as you come closer to the ground “I’M TOO YOUNG TO DDDIIIEEE!!!” you shut your eyes tightly preparing for the bone crushing, blood splattering impact, but it never comes. You open your eyes nervously as you (E/C) meets a pair of icy blue eyes. Your eyes widen at your saviour as you rudely point a finger to his face as your saviour raises an eyebrow.

“If this is what I get for saving you, I should’ve let you get pummelled instead” your saviour speaks a cynical tone

“Hell with that! You’re… you’re NERO!” you practically screamed in his face as Nero dropped you in shock. You landed flat on your ass as you rub your back side as you get up and face Nero but also taking in your new surroundings.

“How the hell do you know me? Who are you?” Nero asks as your gaze turns back to Nero, noticing that he has his human hand on his blue rose. You sigh as you run your hand through you (H/C) hair.

“The names (Y/N) and I don’t know how I came here” you answer honestly as Nero stares deeply into your (E/C) eyes as he pulls his hand away from his gun.

“You better come with me” Nero states before continuing “Can’t let a lady like yourself stay on her own in god forsaken town” with that Nero walks off as you follow him.

“So where are we going?” you ask as you jog up to Nero’s side as he gives a sideway glance

“My place. But you better start explaining yourself”

“OK” you smile brightly but didn’t notice a pretty pink blush on his cheeks. Something tells you, you were going to love it.


	2. When He confesses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requests are open

** When his confesses **

It’s been a few weeks since you started living with Nero, and you knew he was a devil hunter; which saved him the effort of telling you. You also explained how you ended up here. Which of course surprised Nero. Let rewind a bit.

** * _Flashback_ * **

_As you and Nero entered his apartment, Nero crashed onto the sofa, gesturing for you to sit next him._

_“Well then, start talking” Nero orders as you cocked an eyebrow. You normally wouldn’t take shit from anyone, including your parents. But you decided to let it slide, since he brought you to his place instead of leaving you on the demon infested streets._

_“As you might have figured out, I’m NOT from this universe and was strangely brought here.” You simply stated and it was Nero’s turn to cock his brow._

_“How?” was all he said and your patience was running thin._

_“The hell I would know?! All I know was I was drawing head shots of you and suddenly, out of NOWHERE I was falling through the sky and you caught me!” you practically shouted your response in Nero’s face causing him to back away from you. You took notice of your behaviour and backed off. “Sorry… I really don’t know… how I ended up… here…” your answer was weak and Nero noticed you were telling the truth. Nero sighs heavily as he places his hand on your shoulder and gives you a wry smile._

_“I guess… I could let you crash here… for while…” Nero replies shyly as your (E/C) eyes widen while giving him a big bright smile._

_“THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!!!” you squealed with joy as you throw your arms around Nero, pulling him into a firm hug._

_“Not a problem?” Nero answers, confused as you realised you were hugging him, immediately pulling away from him. The both of you blushing brightly._

**_ *End Of Flashback* _ **

Since then Nero had soften towards you and most of the time the both of you would be joking around and teasing each other. But the both of you became friends fast. But as time flew by you started to develop feelings for the young devil hunter but was too scared to tell him as you didn’t want to ruin the friendship between the both of you.

“Hey (Y/N)! I’m leaving now! Make sure to lock up! And don’t open the door for anyone!” Nero shouts as you can hear him from your room.

“Sure thing!” you shout back as the door closes and you leave your room to lock the door. Once locked you make your way to the kitchen, thinking what you will make for dinner.

“Maybe I should make Nero’s favourites today” with the menu decided you open the kitchen cabinets and started pulling out the ingredients for the spaghetti cabonara and garlic bread. Only to find out you were out of spaghetti and garlic butter. You grabbed your purse, leather jacket and keys and left the apartment as you made a quick trip to the closest supermarket and grabbed the ingredients you needed with the addition of vanilla pocky for Nero. You accidently brought it once and Nero practically fell in love with it. Happy with your purchase, you made your way back home as you wanted to get started on dinner. But as you went past the alleyway you noticed a group of drunkards leering at you. You decided to ignore it and walk faster but the drunk bastards decided to follow you.

“Hey! Hot stuff!” one of the drunk bastards called out to you but you ignored him and continued to walk faster.

“Hey babe, wait up! Come have fun with us” one of the drunkards stood in front of you as he blocked your way as you raised your eyebrow with annoyance.

“You shut the fuck up get your teeth straight” you scoffed which angered the drunk men.

“You bitch!” one of the drunks aimed a punch towards you but you easily dodged it as you landed a kick square to his gut, causing the man the man to double over in pain.

“You’re fucking screwed!” the drunk guy’s buddy ran to you keeping their fists at the ready. Ready to attack you but you neatly and efficiently dodged them and landed punches and kicks to every one of them. Until one grubby fist collides with your face which results a bad black eye.

 “Fuck this shit!” you growled angrily as you picked up a metal rod and beat the living shit of the drunken men. The drunkards lay bloodied and bruised, you picked up the shopping bags and left for the apartment. Once you enter the apartment, you take off your shoes and sigh in relief when the coldness of the floor seep through your socks. You take off your leather jacket and throw it on the couch and got to work on the dinner for Nero. While cooking your eye, where the drunk man had punched you started to make your vision blurry.

“Fuck… that bastard got me good…” You grunted as you quickly wrapped all the work, dishing the spaghetti into a dish and garlic bread onto a large plate. You leave the kitchen and quickly making your way to the bathroom. You look in the mirror and gasp at your reflection. “Wow! I got hit bad” you open the bathroom cabinet to find a cold compress but couldn’t. “Did Nero use them all?” you sigh as you leave the bathroom, making your way to the kitchen to grab some painkillers but at the same time the front door opens and Nero walks in. You keep your back to Nero as he calls out to you.

“I’m home” Nero calls out but still keeping your back to him.

“Welcome home. I made your favourites today” you knew he was going to flip when he saw your eye as you rack your brain for ideas.

“You’re the best (Y/N) but what’s up? Why aren’t you facing me?” Nero walks up to you, placing his devil bringer on your shoulder as he slowly turns you around, causing him to gasp at the sight of your black eye. “What the- How the hell did this happen?!” Nero shouts as you jump in fear.

“Uh… well… you see…” you start off nervously as you keep your gaze on the floor, refusing to look Nero in the eye. You hear Nero sigh.

“Look, (Y/N)… I promise I won’t get angry or anything, OK? Just tell me how you got that black eye” Nero speaks softly as you raise your head and look at Nero. You sigh heavily as you hold Nero’s devil bringer and bring him to the couch and you both take a seat. You open your mouth and start to explain the situation that led to the black eye as Nero still holds your hand in his devil bringer occasionally squeezing it gently. “Thank you (Y/N)”

“No, Nero. Thank you for listening and sorry for not telling you” You smile brightly as Nero pulls you into a firm embrace. You were momentarily shocked but still returned the embrace. The both of you pulled away, a blush cover both of your faces. “The… food… ahem… is getting…cold” you speak awkwardly as Nero nods.

“Yeah… let’s eat…” you and Nero seat at the dinner table, eating quietly as there was the awkward silence. After a while Nero speaks up. “(Y/N) there’s… ahem… there’s something… I want… to tell you…” Nero speaks up awkwardly as you start to panic.

“Please! Don’t kick me out! I don’t know what I did wrong! But I promise I won’t do it again!” You started pleading wildly which sort of freak Nero out.

“Get a grip, (Y/N)! No why in hell am I going to kick you out! I LIKE YOU, OK?!” Nero’s outburst immediately shuts you as you stare at him with wide eyes. Nero realises what he just as a rosy blush colours his pale cheeks. “Uh… sorry… I-I didn’t…” you cut off Nero with a firm embrace.

“I love you too, Nero” you finally confess as Nero returns the embrace, as he lifts your chin so that you can only see him. Nero inches closer and gently presses his cold lips to yours. You happily return the gently kiss, wrapping your arms around his neck. The both of pull away and smile happily at each other.

“I love you, (Y/N)”

“I love you too, Nero”

The next day, Nero hunts down the drunk men that gave you the black eye, and made sure they weren’t seen again.


	3. How he deals with you when you are on your periods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah sorry it's such a short chapter i couldn't come up with better ideas. Hope you enjoy it though.

** How he deals with you when you are on your periods **

 

It was the time of month where you really wanted to die. Yes. You got it right. You were on your periods. The cramps were killing you. You were moody like shit. Let’s not forget you being clingy like hell and your back and legs ached. And you had poor Nero running around like a poor puppy.

“NERO!!!” you yelled as Nero walked through the door with a convenient store in hand.

“What is it this time, (Y/N)?” Nero asks with annoyance laced in his voice.

“I want a hug” you whined as Nero sighs heavily while placing the bag on the table and sits down next to you as he pulls you into a gentle hug. You sigh contently, while basking in his warmth.

“I love you, Nero” you whisper softly as Nero lets a small smile grace his lips.

“I love you too, (Y/N)” Nero pecks your cheek as you pull away from Nero and grabbed the bag from the table and searched through the bag as you pulled out your (Favourite Chocolate) as you quickly unwrapped the chocolate, devouring it in seconds while Nero stared at you like you were some freak. You sigh sleepily as you nuzzled into Nero, instantly falling asleep. Nero smiles at your sleeping form as he picks you up bridal style and carries you to your room. Nero takes off his jacket and boots and gets into bed with you as he kisses your forehead and falls asleep with his arm wrapped around your waist.


	4. Fights

** When you get in a fight **

“UGH! How many times do I need to say this, Nero! It wasn’t like that! I.WASN’T.CHEATING.ON.YOU!” your voice boomed in the small apartment you and Nero shared.

“Oh yeah?! Then why the hell did that lowlife piece of trash have his hands all over you?!” Nero retorted with the same ferocity as you raised your hands in the air to show you have given up.

“Fine! You know what! If this is how much you trust me, then we should take a break!”

“Yeah?! Fine by me!” with that Nero stormed out of the apartment as you dropped on the couch. Tears silently streaming down your cheeks. You immediately go to your bedroom and started to pack your bag and left your key on the bed. You had left the apartment without a second glance.

** *Outside Devil May Cry* **

You dragged your feet to Devil May Cry as you stand in front of the door. Just as you were about to knock, the door swung open to reveal Vergil. You had known Dante and Vergil since Nero had brought you to Devil May Cry before, and let’s just say you got along with Vergil better than Dante.

“What’s the matter, princess?” Vergil called you princess, since you started dating his son and the distances between father and son decreased, thanks to you. You immediately burst into tears which somewhat shocked Vergil. “Let’s talk about this, inside. Hmm?” you nodded and with that Vergil ushered you inside and sat on the couch next to you as you sobbed into Vergil chest. A few minutes later. Dante walks in only to see you crying as Vergil gently strokes your hair.

“Let me guess, the kid said something he shouldn’t?” Dante asks as you nod, with your head still buried in Vergil’s chest as Dante takes a seat next to you.

“Explain what happened?” Vergil asks softly as you wipe your tears and nod and started to explain how the fight happened.

** *Flash Back* **

_You were now working in a library, since you told Nero about your love for books and thanks to him, you got your dream job. Every day was a blessing for you. One day, while working you had been feeling under the weather and had been experiencing strange bouts of dizziness as you were placing the books back to their rightful places. While standing on the kick stool, your vision swayed as you nearly toppled over and a nearby customer caught you in his arms._

_“Are you alright miss?” the customer asks as you nodded and the man released you from his arms._

_“Yes. Thank you, sir and sorry for troubling you” you replied politely and bowed, but at the worst possible timing, Nero witnessed the whole ordeal as he stomped towards you, growling at the man who helped you, causing him to run off. Nero grabbed your wrist roughly, which sort of surprised you. Normally, Nero was gentle._

_“What are you doing here, Nero?” you asked but Nero didn’t reply and dragged you out of the library, while meeting your boss on the way._

_“It appears (Y/N) is sick today, so I’m taking her home” was all Nero said as he left without hearing your boss as you apologized, whilst being dragged back to the apartment._

** *End Of Flash Back* **

“So, that’s what happened and lead to the fight and me being here” you finished explaining the situation to Dante and Vergil as they both facepalm.

“Idiot” Dante and Vergil speak at the same time which causes you to giggle, the older demon hunters smiling softly at you.

“can I crash with the both of you? Since I have nowhere to go and I don’t want to deal with Nero now” you ask with a pleading look in your (E/C) eyes.

“Sure, princess” Vergil nods as you flash him a bright smile but you can’t help but worry about your boyfriend.


	5. Gender Switch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when you enter Vergil's room and touch a book you weren't supposed to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for souleater+3011. I hope you like it.

** Gender Switch **

You were standing in front of the mirror, shirtless as you were checking out your (NOW) abs and tones muscles as you couldn’t believe that you and Nero had switched genders. How did it happen? Let’s rewind.

** *Flashback* **

_You and Nero were looking after the shop, since Vergil and Dante were out on a mission as you and Nero were clearly bored out of your minds. Suddenly a light bulb went off in your head and look at Nero with a crazed look in your (E/C) eyes as they sparkled with madness (_ **Get who am I referring to. Yes? No? back to the story** _)_

_“Nero! Baby. Let check your dad’s room for something interesting” You declared your bright idea as Nero stared at you with wide eyes._

_“You must have a death wish if you wanna check out my dad’s room” Nero instantly shot down your idea as you crossed your arms and pouted. “Come on, babe. You know better than that. By the way, my old man has books. Nothing really interesting”_

_“Fine. If your too chicken to go with me, I’ll just do it BY MYSELF!” you declared as you got off the couch and headed to Vergil’s room as you hear Nero sigh as he starts to follow you. You smirked evilly as you headed to Vergil’s lair._

**_ *In Vergil’s lair (LOL)* _ **

_You and Nero had entered Vergil’s rooms as you immediately started to rummage through Vergil’s collection of demonic and spell books as you come across a spell book with no title. Your curiosity getting the best you, you open the book as you and Nero considered the contents together._

_“Should we try out this spell?” you ask as Nero frowns_

_“Do whatever you want” Nero replied as you read out the spell **(Sorry can’t be bothered to make up  a spell).** After reading the spell, a mysterious bright light engulfs you and Nero and fades immediately. Your eyes adjust after a few seconds as you stare at your once boyfriend, who seems to be your girlfriend. Nero had turned in to a very sexy looking woman with long white hair and the same piercing blue eyes._

_“AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!” the both of screamed in each other’s faces as the both of you just realised you had switched genders. That day you had keep Dante away from putting moves on Nero as he was horrified at his uncle, whereas Vergil facepalmed._

** *End of Flashback* **

You chuckled deeply as you remembered how Dante was putting moves on Nero and how he/she punched Dante in the face and how terrified he/she looked at the same time and that was 2 weeks ago. You run you hand in your now short (H/C) hair sweeping a few strands back as Nero comes in with a bright and pretty smile. Though he/she looks gorgeous now, but you seem to miss his strong and warm arms, which you felt safe in. The manly version of him.

“Hey, babes” you smile gently as Nero sashays his/her way to you, wrapping his/hers arms around your neck as you wrap your arms around his/hers waist.

“Hey, darlin’” Nero quickly pecks your lips as you happily peck back as a bright light from before engulfs the both of you again as your eyes adjust again, like before as you are now staring at the manly version of Nero. Suddenly you realised you were shirtless as you looked down at your bare chest and back at Nero, who was staring at you with wide eyes.

“AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!” you screamed in Nero's face as his face with bright shades of red.

“Fuck this shit I’m out!” Nero runs out the room in panic and everything was back to normal.


	6. Say Sarangheyo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request that's long overdue.... sorry to souleater 3110+

**(Y/N) POV - Devil May Cry shop**

Devil May Cry was empty. Completely empty. No Dante, no Vergil... and especially NO NERO! and that could only mean one thing. I was free to do anything that I wanted and it couldn't get better than that. I immdiately grabbed my phone and plugged it into the sound system and chose my favourite song. BOOMBAYAH by black pink. Mind you I was in the band before I wounded up in this universe. I can't help but wonder what my old band mates were up to now. Have they found someone to replace me? Are they missing me? Or have they completely forgotten about me? I quickly shake off the negative feelings as the catchy rhythm has me completely under its spell as I sway my hips to the music.

**NORMAL POV - on the way to Devil May Cry**

Nero, Dante and Vergil made their way to Devil May Cry, bickering as they made their way home.

"We would have made it home sooner if it weren't YOU not checking the brief case" Nero nearly explodes with anger

"Aww the kid's in hurry to get to (Y/N)" Dante teases Nero with his famous smirk plastered to his face, which resulted in Nero nearly punching Dante in the face... if it wasn't for Vergil.

"Punching him won't jumpstart his brain. He is doomed to remain an idiot " Vergil comments as he throws a sideway glance to Dante as Dante glares at Vergil back in return.

"Yeah? Well you know I got the good looks" Dante flashes a triumphant smirk as Vergil facepalms.

"We're identical twins, you idiot. We may look the same but I've got the brain's, which you CLEARLY lack" as it's Vergil's turn to smirk as the three devil hunters made their way home.

"Hey... can you guys hear music?" Nero questions as his icy blue eyes narrow as Dante and Vergil do the same as they quicken their pace.

**BACK AT DEVIL MAY CRY**

(Y/N) sways with the music, moving her hips rhythmically in a circular motion, her (H/C) hair whiping back and forth. Completely unaware that the three devil hunters were standing behind her as they were mesmorized by (Y/N) moves. The song comes to an end as (Y/N) breaths heavily but immediately feels three presences behind her, shocking her greatly. Freezing her in place.

"Oh, shit..." (Y/N) mutters nervously as she regains her posture and turns around to see the three people she doesn't wish to face, but her hopes were dashed as Dante, Vergil and Nero stared at her with identical shocked expressions. A rosy blush crept on (Y/N)'s cheeks as temper her temper flares. "Ee Babuya!" (Y/N) shouts at Nero, Dante and Vergil as she runs into the safety of her and Nero's shares room, slamming the door behind her. Nero stands there frozen as he blinks multiple times as Vergil places a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Go make up with her" Vergil speaks softly as Nero nods and runs to their shared room.

***Nero and (Y/N)'s room* YOUR POV**

(Y/N) cried into the pillow as the door opens and closed gently as the bed dips to the side where you were.

"(Y/N)..." Nero calls out softly as you buries your face into the pillow further, refusing to let Nero see your tear stricken face your (H/L) (H/C) shields your face. "Babe... please look at me" recluctantly your lift your face from the pillow to look at Nero but only to see admiration for you in his icy blue eyes. "Babe..." Nero starts off slowly as he takes a deal breath before continuing. "The way you danced earlier, I think that was hot that I literally froze. I seriously didn't know you can move your body that way, that it left me mesmerized." Shocked to hear his honest opinion you smiled brightly as you throw your arms around his neck, giving Nero a big kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks baby..." you whisper softly "Sarangheyo Jagiya" Nero smiles softly as he pressed his lush lips into your as he pulls away but only a mere inches from your's.

"Nado Saranghae..."


	7. Body Switch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when you switch bodies with Nero?

** Body switch **

You and Nero sigh as the both of you flop down onto the couch as the both of you still cannot believe what happened yesterday.

** *Flashback* **

_You and Nero were lounging in Devil May Cry whereas Dante was engrossed in his dirty magazines and Vergil had his nose stuck in a book he became obsessed with. **(Thanks to you XD)** All was nice and quiet until the phone rang as Dante was still reading his magazine._

_“Aren’t you gonna pick up, old man?” Nero sighs with annoyance as Dante still had the magazine stuck to his face._

_“Why don’t you, kid” Dante remarks as you can tell he was smirking behind his magazine as you rolled your eyes at their banter. Nero grumbles as he walks to the desk and kicks the chair Dante was sitting on causing the older devil hunter to fall off dramatically as you and Vergil giggled lightly, which earned the both of you a death glare from Dante. Nero smirks as he picks up the phone and answers._

_“Devil May Cry, what seems to be the problem? Uh-huh. Uh-huh. Alright, will do” Nero put the phone down as he makes his way to you and Vergil._

_“Job details” was all Vergil said as Nero starts to explain the details of the job._

_“Some rich hotshot has this party goin’ on at his place but the problem is, there’s this demon whose gonna crash his party and needs it sortin’ out” Nero explains as Vergil nods._

_“Take (Y/N) with you” as you smile brightly. Finally, you get to test your skills out since Dante, Vergil and Nero were training you and surprisingly you’ve been doing good. You turn to face Nero only to see him frown._

_“What’s the matter, Nero” you ask, gently coaxing his worries out._

_“I… don’t feel… fond of the idea. I mean, what if something happens to you? What you get injured or something?” you turn to face Vergil as he slams his book shut and unsheathes his Yamato._

_“You want to defy me again?” was all Vergil said as he glares at Nero. Nero understood that his father doesn’t tolerate his disobedience as he shrugs his shoulders in agreement because he doesn’t have a choice._

_“Fine… you can come along, (Y/N)” Nero sighs before he quickly sets his conditions “But… you need to tell me if something happens and you must stay by my side. AT.ALL.TIMES. Are we clear?”_

_“Yes, sir!” you mockingly salute as you can’t keep the grin off your face as Nero heads off to get his weapons. You turn to smile at Vergil as you quickly hug him and run off to get your weapons._

_“Ohhhh~ You like her!” Dante comments as Vergil stabs Dante in the gut with Yamato as he pulls it out and sheathes his sword back._

_“Shut up. Your voice is pissing me off” with that Vergil goes back to his book. Leaving a bleeding Dante on the floor with a goofy still plastered on his face._

**_ *The hotshots Party* _ **

_You and Nero arrive at your destination as the both of you didn’t dress up nor did you require it. You looked around the hall were the party was held as you saw people were dressed up all fine and dandy._

_“Good thing we weren’t required to follow the dress code” You say as you take a good look around the people all dressed up._

_“Yeah. Otherwise I would have a hard time killing off that demon” Nero whispers seductively in your ear as it causes you to shiver in pleasure._

_“Are you trying to imply that I would be a distraction for you?”_

_“Maybe, maybe not” just as the both of you were leaning in for a kiss, but suddenly there was a loud explosion as you cover your eyes from the dust, whereas Nero stands there calm and collected. Luckily for the both of you, the guest and the host had escaped the hall before the both of you can kill the demon. An ugly deformed demon stands there roaring to make itself intimidating as it eyes you menacingly. You quickly ready your sword and gun as Nero does the same. “The hell are you looking at, you ugly stack of shit!” the demon growls in response as it launches itself towards you and Nero. You and Nero started to attack the demon as the both of slash and shoot at it, finally you and Nero deliver the final blow as the demon explodes. The both of you getting hit with the explosion. You and Nero groan as you turn to face each other. Strangely you were looking at yourself._

_“Why am I looking at myself?” Nero is the first to question as you stare down at the devil bringer, feeling its energy coursing through your body._

_“Same goes to me. I’m staring at myself and for some strange reason I can feel the energy from your devil bringer” you explained as Nero goes into deep thought and immediately his eyes shot up you._

_“You don’t think…”_

_“I think so…” with that suspicious in mind you both bolt out the mansion and back to Devil May Cry, looking for Vergil._

**_ *Back at DMC* _ **

_“VERGIL!!!” the both of you shout at the same time as Dante falls off his chair again and Vergil stares at you with wide eyes. Vergil pulls out his Yamato and points it to your face as you panic and hide behind Nero, who is currently shorter than you._

_“Dad! I think me and (Y/N)_ _s_ _witched bodies” Nero exclaims as Vergil looks down to Nero, who is currently in your body._

_“How the hell do you get into situations like these” Vergil sighs as he pinches the bridge of his nose, slowly making his way to his room to research about your current predicament._

** *End of Flashback* **

You and Nero lounge on the couch as you remember how Dante liked a feisty version of you and you did not have any control over Nero’s devil bringer, which resulted in you destroying more than half of Devil May Cry and resulting Vergil in advising that the both of you go back home. You and Nero sigh at the same time, turning to face each other as a smile graces both of your lips.

“Well, this is sort of weird” you break the silence that hangs between you and Nero as Nero chuckle lightly.

“Tell me about! Us, staring at ourselves”

“I know right!” the both of laugh as your laughter comes to stop as you and Nero lean closer. Your faces inching closer and closer, until your lips meet. At first it was awkward for both of you but soon that awkwardness disappears and the both enjoy the moment. Suddenly a bright light engulfs the both of you. You were now looking into Nero’s icy blue eyes as you suddenly realise you had returned to your respective bodies.

“Babe… I think we returned to our bodies”

“I think we have” you reply as Nero opens his arms for you as you literally throw yourself into his strong arms. Feeling safe and warm. “I love you, Nero”

“I love you too, (Y/N)” as you look up to face Nero as your lips meets Nero’s lush ones. Feeling happy and content.


	8. Can you please not wear that sweater?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nero knits an ugly sweater and forces you to wear it.

This is the sweater Nero made for you (My condolence to you readers)

 

You stand in front of the mirror, strangely admiring the UGLY sweater Nero knitted for you. Although, you did think it was ugly, but you can still feel the love Nero had for you while making it. You still remember how Dante tried to burn the sweater, which resulted in Nero setting fire to Dante instead.

**_ FLASHBACK *1 week ago* _ **

_You had just got off work as you made your way back to Devil May Cry as your mind starts to wander off towards Nero’s behaviour._

_“Seriously though, why has Nero been acting so secretively?” you speak your thoughts out loud. Whenever you tried to ask him, Nero manages to evade the question until you give up. You know he thinks your satisfied with his sad attempt of evading the question, but you KNOW he is hiding something. You also tried to get Vergil and Dante onto this, but it ends in nearly destroying Devil May Cry. So, you decided to give up until Nero decides to come clean. You hurry home while thinking what you are going to make for dinner tonight._

**_ Devil May Cry _ **

_As you enter Devil May Cry, you see Dante lounging on his desk with his nose stuck in one of his dirty magazine and Vergil was engrossed his book that I recommended to him like a normal person. But there was no sign of Nero. I walk towards the kitchen and placed my bag on the counter and started to rummage through the fridge and cupboards as you pull ingredients for Spaghetti Cabonara. You work swiftly with meal and the sides as the delicious aroma spreads throughout the shop. The aroma attracts Vergil and Dante to the kitchen as they greet happily._

_“Hey, Baby doll! How’s work?” Dante asks firsts as he snatches a piece of garlic bread from the plate and stuffs the whole thing into his mouth._

_“Good, as usual” you reply happily as you hand a piece to garlic to Vergil as Vergil takes a bite out of the bread like a normal person._

_“You know don’t have to do this, princess. We know you are tried at the end of the day” Vergil states with concern for your health as you shake your head with a bright smile._

_“You know that I am happy to cook for you three” you quell Vergil’s concerns with your cheery voice as you hear heavy footsteps coming down the stairs as you know it’s your boyfriend Nero._

_“Welcome back, babe” Nero walks into the kitchen as he wraps his devil bringer around your waist as he grasps your chin gently with his human hand, making you face him as he places a gentle kiss on your lips._

_“Cooked all your favourites, darling” you smile as you got back to dishing out the meal into bowls and placing them onto the table as the three devil hunters quickly sat down and started to stuff their faces. Within mere minutes all the dishes were polished as you smile to yourself at their childish behaviour._

_“Thank you for the meal, princess” Vergil thanks you and leaves the table and resumes back to his book_

_“Thanks baby doll” Dante goes back to his magazine as you nod happily as you dish your own meal and sit down at the table and start to dig into your own meal. Nero stands up and walks towards with a big innocent smile plastered to his face._

_“Hey babe, I got a present for you. Finish up quickly.” With that Nero pecks your cheek as Dante wolf- whistles as Nero growls angrily as he makes his way back upstairs. You quickly finished your food and cleared the table and cleaned the dishes as you made a cup of hot chocolate for yourself and made yourself comfortable on the couch._

**_ Few minutes later _ **

_Just as you finished your drink and placed the mug on the coffee table Nero comes downstairs with a package in his hands and takes his seat next you._

_“(Y/N), babe…” Nero speaks nervously as his hand and devil bringer clutches the package tightly in his hands before loosening his grip “I made this for you… uh hope you like it”_

_“Nero, sweetheart!” you beam brightly as you take the package and throw arms around him giving him a kiss on his cheek “Thank you so much! Can I open it now?” you asked excitedly as Nero nods happily. You don’t waste a minute as you tear the wrapping paper only to reveal a hand-made sweater. You picked up the sweater to inspect it. Vergil’s eyes widen hysterically as Dante burst out laughing. Nero glared at Dante, as the older demon hunter tries to stifle his laughter as you put the sweater onto your laps as you faced Nero._

_“So (Y/N)… what do you think? Do you like it?” Nero asks as he smiles at you innocently. You were lost for words, but you know you couldn’t break his heart and had to answer soon._

_“I… uh love it, sweetheart” you smile brightly with the extra added effort as Nero sighs with relief._

_“Please wear it for it me, babe” Nero requests as you wear the hideous sweater, as you don’t have the heart to tell Nero that you thought it was ugly. You stand up and face Nero to show him how it fits._

_“UGH, KID! IT’S HIDEOUS! THAT’S MOST UGLY LOOKING SWEATER I EVER SEEN!” Dante exclaims as you give Dante a ShutTheHellUpYourOpinionIsNotNeeded glare as you turn to face Nero_

_“Darling I love it. You put the effort into making this for me. Thank you, love” as you smile softly, wrapping your arms around his neck and pressing your lips to his. Nero smiles and kisses you back as you can hear Dante groaning but chose to ignore him. With that Nero left for a mission with Dante as they bicker as they left Devil May Cry, leaving you with Vergil with the hysterical look still plastered to his handsome face._

_“Vergil?” you call for him, bringing Vergil back to earth as he stares at you, long and hard._

_“Can you please not wear that sweater?”_

**_ END OF FLASHBACK *Present time* _ **

While you admire yourself in the mirror, Nero creeps up behind you, wrapping his arms around your waist, while resting head on your shoulder. You smile at Nero through the mirror as he returns your smile with one his own.

“Are you love it, (Y/N)?” Nero asks to confirm your confession.

“Yes, sweetheart, I do” you confirm your confession. You turn around in Nero’s arms to face him, wrapping your arms loosely around his neck “No matter what anyone says, this is my treasure, from you” Nero smiles brightly as he leans down to claim your lips as you happily oblige. lost in your own little world.

“It seems you can’t burn it after all, Dante”

“Dang nabbit! Your boy has hideous taste, bro!”

“Well he got that from you”

 


End file.
